Loving the Enemy
by Beautifully Flawed
Summary: Vocal Adrenaline's lead female star has a crush on Rachel Berry.  Rewritten and made better not going to rush this. sorry if you liked the other one better


Loving the Enemy

By: Beautifully Flawed

Pairings: Rachel/Santana minor, Rachel/Quinn

Spoilers: Were going to say to Regional's because this will be one of those never ending pieces of work.

Disclaimer: I do not own but if I did we'd have another wonderful South of Nowhere series on our hands but with SINGING!

Other notes: I need a Beta! All mistakes and general crappyness be mines also this probably will be reedited and rewritten at some point in time I'm just putting it out there to see what happens.

Shelby and Rachel had been spending more and more time together getting to know one another since she'd found out the coach of Vocal Adrenaline was her mother. She was shocked and hurt and oh so confused as to what to do. She was usually so calculated and a step ahead of everyone else thinking as if her life was a game of chess. Summer was here and Vocal Adrenaline was still practicing hard even after their win at Regional's they were looking forward to another year of Nationals. They'd been practicing all summer for the final that they'd be going to in July.

Shelby was in an irritable mood today as Rachel sat down next to her offering her favorite coffee. Her eyes rolled as the group seemed to be more off than usual; even Jesse was out of his game. As she took a sip letting the cool liquid trail down her throat she felt some energy return as she looked at her daughter.

"Come on guys this is not triple bypass surgery this singing and dancing why can't you seem to move as one?" they could hear the tiredness in her voice as she rolled her eyes at Jesse who had that same stupid show face on. This kid had potential and could even hit Broadway one day but her male lead was such a diva. She was even more irritated that her lead female seem to be gone once again. She was getting sick of the girl always showing up late for practice but she knew she couldn't cut her so close to victory.

"Where is she this time?" she'd asked earlier that day no one had seem to know. Jesse hadn't seemed to care since he thought that they could do every lead with just him. She was beginning to really get a headache they couldn't practice their songs and que's without their female lead.

Rachel Berry sat listening to the team and avoiding eyes with Jesse who seem to have caught an even bigger interest in her since she first started showing up to their practices after Regional's. Rachel had barely said much to him since she first started taking time to spend with her mother. They had rules and one of them being Rachel never gave her opinion or talked about any of what the group did outside of that room she had no problem keeping her mouth shut except with a certain blonde.

Quinn Fabray and Rachel had been dating since sectionals secretly word finally got out on them and the club was rather accepting. The amount of tension in the room finally dissipated to nothing to the relief of their peers. Dating Quinn seem to be easy for Rachel always being there and doing what she could to please the blonde but not stooping so low as to be her servant. They'd had the occasional fight but nothing to serious until Rachel had caught Quinn eying Brittany's girlfriend, this had caused a heated discussion and Quinn's lack of commitment to the relationship ultimately things had ended a week ago but Rachel still had kept everything inside avoiding the questions when her mother asked how she was.

The club was singing their song Rachel thought she was about to puke. That song that Quinn had sung to her serenading her love for her in Glee, she was going to be sick. She tried to pay attention to the dances and voices but all she saw were mini Quinn's on stage she shuddered holding back a tear and forcing herself to calm down. Shelby had noticed her daughter's lack of talking since the bubbly girl always seem to have something to say even if it was about the colors of the room. Her daughter had been eerily quiet and this had disturbed her. She wasn't quite ready to get into a heated personal topic with her yet but she was worried about the girl.

Rachel was so heartbroken after finding out Quinn was indeed now sharing Amber with Brittany it made her stomach turn violently. She shook her head to clear these thoughts and pay attention to the group. By the time she'd gotten herself together the club was taking a break. Shelby eyed her with concern about to say something when the door of the auditorium was violently jerked open the sound echoing across the room. Shelby rolled her eyes already knowing who'd finally decided to grace with her presence.

"Nice of you to finally join us Lopez." She said.

Rachel turned around her body heating up as she eyed the Spanish girl walking in the room. She was in tight blue jeans and red tank top sunglasses perched on her head and her hair hanging loosely down almost chaotically around her face she smirked.

"My pedicure ran late." She said sarcastically causing Shelby to ting red with a bit of anger.

"Seriously Lopez if this keeps happening that Range Rover is going to be mine the rest of the summer if you can't make it here on time." She said threatening tone and making sure her eyes were getting her point across. The girl sighed and nodded. Her eyes drifting to the girl sitting next to her coach she winked at her causing Rachel to blush.

"Get ready in the back so we can start and do it properly."

"I could do both parts by myself it really isn't that hard to make my voice sound…."

Three sets of voices including Rachel's said no causing the young man to blush.

Rachel seems to not be able to take her eyes off the brunette the rest of the day. Her heart was thumping so loudly and that girl's legs were so sexy in those heals. She was going to die from blushing so hard as the girl called Lopez seem to be putting more of a step of sexiness in her routines than the other.

"Alright that's enough for today." Shelby said finally getting sick of watching the girls and boys move tiredly she almost wished they hadn't won just so she didn't had to deal with this over cocky attitudes of her group she was proud of them but sometimes their egos got the best of them especially Jesse who seem to be walking this way towards her daughter determination in her eyes. She groaned rolling her eyes knowing the boy had little chance with her but still worried her daughter very well might like boys too.


End file.
